


Angel Kisses vs. Demon Tongue

by okapi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: A ridiculous perfume gives Crowley his opportunity.Now withcover artby the talentedkingstoken!For undeadrobin's Kissathon on DW.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Kissathon





	Angel Kisses vs. Demon Tongue

Aziraphale and Crowley walk past a billboard of a scantily clad model wearing wings performing a feat of rare flexibility around a pink hourglass-shaped bottle.  
  
Aziraphale pulls a face.  
  
“Not mine,” says Crowley.  
  
“It’s not that. It’s the perfume she’s promoting.”  
  
Crowley pulls down his sunglasses and gives the billboard a second glance. “Angel Kisses? Well, well, well. One of yours?”  
  
“Of course not! But I do wish it was selling better than that _other_ perfume.”  
  
Crowley frowns and whips out his mobile and taps.  
  
“Ha!” he cries a few moments later. “The number two perfume in the land is Angel Kisses and the number one is…wait for it…”  
  
Aziraphale rolls his eyes and groans.  
  
“…Demon Tongue! Oh, this is too precious. Not mine, by the way, and to be completely frank, reception’s divided on demon tongue, some just can’t get over the forked business.”  
  
Aziraphale harrumphs.  
  
“Why don’t you, you know, miracle it to the top, angel? Protect the brand and all that?”  
  
“I’m over my limit for ‘frivolous acts’ for the month,” replies Aziraphale gloomily.  
  
It takes one second for Crowley to realise the opportunity he’s been given and another second to take advantage of it.  
  
“All right, I’ll do it, on the condition that you convince me.”  
  
“Convince you of what?”  
  
“That angel kisses are better than demon tongue.”  
  
Aziraphale sputters. “And just where do you prose to find a neutral judge?”  
  
Crowley grins. There’s a reason he’s the best tempter in the business, and he’s been waiting six thousand years for this.  
  
“You do me. I’ll do you. I’ll be honest if you are.”  
  
Aziraphale shoots him a look, and they walk in the thoughtful silence back to the bookshop.  
  
“All right,” says Aziraphale.  
  
Crowley makes a beckoning gesture and puckers his lips. “Lay it on me, angel.”  
  
Aziraphale’s mouth is soft and sweet and beautiful. Effervescent.  
  
The last thought in Crowley’s mind before he swoons is,  
  
_Satan, it was worth the wait!_  
  
“Crowley?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. Were you making an effort?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
“It felt like it.” Crowley touches his fingertips to his lips and still feels the tingle. “Well done, angel.”  
  
“It’s your turn, Crowley.”  
  
Thinking this may be his only chance for the next six thousand years, Crowley gives it all he’s got.  
  
Wet, hot, and, when he’s certain he’s got Aziraphale’s undivided attention, demanding.  
  
“Oh, goodness,” breathes Aziraphale when they come up for air they don’t need.  
  
“So?”  
  
“I really…really…like the forked business. Maybe we should…”  
  
“Try again? I mean, for comparison’s sake. Angel kisses vs. Demon Tongue?”  
  
“Best out of three?” suggests Aziraphale.  
  
_Or three thousand_ , thinks Crowley as he leans in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
